


Erotic Symphony

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "out loud"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic Symphony

Illya squirmed slightly as Napoleon’s fingertips whispered over the back of his knee. He could see Napoleon smile at the small movement but neither man commented as Napoleon’s fingers continued their journey to explore Illya’s body. Still smiling, Napoleon raised up on one arm in order to gaze down at Illya’s radiant face. The words that would never be spoken out loud by either man were communicated in the look they shared, by the touch of their fingers, the kiss of skin on skin, and the moans and whispers that escaped as their bodies moved to their own erotic symphony.


End file.
